Un sábado por la noche
by Flaky02anime
Summary: hidan se quejaba de que justo un sábado por la noche tendría una mision y como si fuera poco con su compañero kakuzu , que mientras ibantras su objetivo de una manera hidan provoco a kakuzu , ¿como terminara esto? ONE SHORT


-Era un día sábado por la noche y para desgracia del jashinista tendría que pasarlo en una misión y peor a un , con su avaro compañero kakuzu-

Hidan- joder kakuzu¡! , ¿por qué tenemos esta misión tan repentinamente?  
kakuzu- porque si y punto –dijo con ese tono frío de siempre-  
hidan- pero que amargado , pero digo yo , ya tienes noventa y un años , ¿Qué planes tendrías? –en su tono se notaba como se burlaba de su compañero-  
kakuzu- no me molestes niñato , como si un exiliado tuviera planes  
hidan- -enojado- primero que nada , no me digas ''niñato'' me escuchaste viejo avaro y segundo –esta vez su tono de voz era la de siempre- que sea un criminal no significa que no tengo mis planes para un sábado por la noche  
kakuzu- aja – ignorándolo completamente-  
hidan- oye , kakuzu , no me ignores ¡JODER¡ -el albino no soportaba que su compañero lo ignoraba tan descaradamente- yo mismo me pregunto desde cuando no follas – el jashinista lo único que logro fue una mirada de puro odio de parte de kakuzu- vamos no me mires a si , kakuzu  
kakuzu- hidan no me provoques –su tono era neutro , algo muy común en el- yo soy capaz de cualquier cosa –lo mira-  
hidan- que? , acaso me vas a violar –dijo en un tono de burla- oe , ¡kakuzu!  
kakuzu- tal vez me atreva –dicho esto se da media vuelta para seguir con la misión-  
hidan- vamos , no bromees de esa manera  
kakuzu- quien dijo que bromeaba –le respondió arqueando su ceja derecha- yo ya te lo he dicho , soy capaz de todo  
hidan- después de todo a de haber pasado un buen tiempo en el que no has follado –tono de burla- debes de estar desesperado

-cuando el albino dijo esto su compañero ya muy cabreado dejo de caminar a si llamando la atención de hidan para luego acorralarlo en un árbol-

kakuzu- ya me cabreaste lo suficiente niñato , te mostrare de lo que soy capaz  
hidan- o..oe…¡que…coño te …pasa ….kakuzu! , oye….n..no me…

-entonces kakuzu ya sin su máscara comenzó a besar y llenar de chupones en cuello descubierto de su compañero-

Kakuzu- ya me provocaste lo suficiente niñato  
hidan- va…vamos…solo…era una…broma –al ''pobre'' chico le costaba hablar en esta situación tan excitante-  
kakuzu- ¿una broma? –entonces el tesorero de akatsuki tumbo a hidan en el piso  
para luego posicionarse el enzima- pues tu broma ya me provoco lo suficiente  
hidan- ¡bien! , entonces viólame , además de un viejo avaro ahora también resulta que eres un viejo verde –le dijo con un tono de voz más normal-  
kakuzu- ¿viejo verde he? , entonces , ¿Por qué este viejo ''verde'' y avaro te provoco tal reacción en tu entrepierna?  
hidan- me..mentira –el chico estaba tan nervioso de la situación que no se dio cuenta de que enserio su compañero le había provocado esa ''reacción''-  
kakuzu- ¡y esto! –le dijo mientras le tocaba la parte baja a hidan logrando que este se excitara más-  
hidan- ¡ca…cállate¡ , ¡joder kakuzu , no me toque¡  
kakuzu- como sea –retira su mano para después el poder levantarse del piso y ayudar a su ''enemigo'' que aun seguía tumbado en el piso- bien , vamos que el tiempo es oro  
hidan- entonces tu….  
kakuzu- si –se acomoda su máscara- si yo hubiese sido un viejo ''verde'' y estar desesperado según tu , yo ya te hubiera violado hace que tiempo , mira que andar con el torso desnudo –después el tesorero comenzó a caminar y dejando solo a su compañero que tenía un muy notable sonrojo y un severo problema en la entrepierna y aunque fuera poco estaba más confundido de lo acababa de decir a lo que hace un rato estaba a punto de hacer-  
hidan- oe , ¿que fue lo de hace un momento? , oe ¡kakuzu! , ¡joder¡ no me ignores , ¿piensas dejarme a si?  
kakuzu- tú te lo buscaste…  
hidan- pero , ¿ahora que hago con este problema? –Refiriéndose a su notable erección-  
kakuzu- no lo sé , búscate a alguien que te ayude , pero no me jodas a mi  
hidan- ¡JODETE KAKUZU!

-tal vez ese no sería un mal sábado para ninguno de los dos chicos ''inmortales''-

*-* bueno este one~short lo escribí hoy (02/02/13) en un paseo a unas piscinas , bueno aunque el lugar no tiene nada que ver , no sé como mierda me inspire ._.


End file.
